Kun Su
Kun Su is the Administrator of the Hong Kong Necropolis for the Jade Emperor. He can be found near his grave, where his family continues to observe rituals of remembrance. Biography Kun Su onced served one of the British Merchant Houses during the 19th century. He would fulfill his duties admirably but he harbored a resentment to the usurping of the barbarian devils. He would often walk a fine line between his duty to the merchant house he served and his desire to see foreigners driven from the area. He often found himself involved in clandestine Triad activities. This pull on his these urges eventually broke him and Kun Su started to make unwise and often dangerous decisions when it came to his personal safety. He had a sort of death wish and often placed himself in Death's path whenever he could. One night, he left the safety of his house to wander the most disreputable streets of the city and the soldiers discovered his battered body in an alley behind a notorious opium house. His wish seemed to have come true. Due to his social standing, the authorities let it be known that Kun Su's was a victim of "misadventure". In death, Kun Su strived to get back the Harmony he once had. His superiors in the Empire of Jade recognized his natural capacity for organization and it was not long before Kun Su had achieved the position of Protector of Hong Kong. He now oversees the loyalties of the wraiths in the Hong Kong Necropolis, monitoring any contact those who have pledged their loyalties to the Jade Emperor to the Stygian wraiths that remained after the handover of the Colony to China from Britain. When this happened Kun Su was gleeful that Hong Kong's status within the Empire would no longer be tainted by the wraiths of the West. Appearance Kun Su appears as a 19th century Chinese aristocrat, dressing in fine clothing and bearing himself with the dignity of his office. His dark eyes assess his surroundings constantly, while his hand, unforgiving expression rarely softens. Slight of build, though agile in his movements, he appears to be in his late 40s. Character Sheet Kan Su, Respectful Elder Brother, Protector of Hong Kong Nature: Bureaucrat Demeanor: Mediator Physical: Strength: 2, Dexterity: 3, Stamina: 3 Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 4, Appearance: 2 Mental: Perception: 2, Intelligence: 4, Wits: 3 Talents: Alertness: 4, Awareness: 2, Brawl: 1, Dodge: 2, Expression: 3, Intimidation: 3 Skills: Etiquette: 4, Leadership: 2, Melee: 2, Stealth: 2 Knowledges: Bureaucracy: 4, Investigation: 3, Law: 4, Linguistics: 3, Occult: 2, Politics: 3 Backgrounds: Contacts: 4, Living Family: 2, Magisterial Office: 4, Status: 2, Wealth: 3, Wraith Family: 3 Passions: Ensure Subjects' Loyalty (Duty) 3, Exterminate Foreign Influences (Hatred) 4, Serve Mortal Descendants (Love) 2 Arconoi: Argos 3, Embody 2, Fatalism 2, Puppetry 3, Way of the Scholar 4, Way of the Soul 2 Fetters: Descendants: 3, Street of Lingering Desire (The Alley Where you died) 2, Gravesite 3 Corpus: 8 Willpower: 8 P'o: The Perfectionist Angst: 6 Thorns: Bad Luck Dark Passions: Undermine Subjects Loyalty (Deceit): 3, Protect Foreigners (Treason): 2, Seek Oblivion (Self-Hate): 2 References * Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Wraith: The Oblivion character